The Aftermath
by Twisted-Persona
Summary: Takes place after TLG. Artemis still hasn't got his memory back and nobody told him that he had died. Now he's trying to find out exactly what happened. Notice: SPOILERS
1. Prologue&Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The Prologue is pretty much just a basic recap of the last book. If you've already finished the book then just read the lasr half of it. If you haven't finished the book ****_and_**** you don't mind spoilers then read all of it. Let me know what you think.**

**_Prologue:_**

Six months ago the world was thrown out of balance. Humans lost all their technology and the fairy civilization was severely impacted when Opal Koboi ordered her younger self killed and escaped from prison. She had intended on destroying all human life on Earth, and almost succeeded, But Holly, Artemis, Butler, Mulch, and Foaly all aided some way in stopping her. Artemis gave his life for that cause, but just because he died doesn't mean he was gone. Foaly created a clone of Artemis, a vessel for his soul. So, he returned to life, but at the price of his memories. For a while, humans continued to live that way, but humans nature insisted on humans doing what they do, so in a few short weeks all the factories were repaired and the world was back to being the way it had been before the disaster. The Fairy People had also begun to repair the devastation that had been wrought on their society and things soon became normal again. Its winter now, and children sit inside playing mindless video games while adults are off at work all day. Teenagers lay on the couch texting on their new iPhones or surfing the web. Everything was exactly how it should be... almost.

**_Chapter 1:_**

Artemis walked quietly through the snow-covered yard and sighed. A lot of things had happened in such a short amount of time. He'd woken up just weeks ago surrounded by strangers who had told him incredible stories about who he use to be. They had taken him to an enormous mansion where he supposedly lived with his mother, father, and two brothers, not to mention a household filled with staff. The reunion with his family had been awkward for him, being that he didn't actually know any of them. His mother, Angeline, hugged him tight and wouldn't stop crying. His father, who he was named after, was over joyed to see him and tried to hide his surprise and tears. The twins both reacted differently: Myles gazed at him in disbelieve, seemingly unable to comprehend how Artemis could be there; as to where Beckett simply smiled at him and said, "Hey, big brother."

They were all very nice to him and understood his feelings when he told them he didn't remember them, but something still felt very... off. He didn't feel at home in this place, though they tried the best they could to make him welcome. So now he stood in the yard, thinking over everything and stareing out at the calm white snow as the sun peeked over the horizon, ready to begin its daily ascent into the sky. There was a thin layer of clouds overhead, not yet blanketing the changing gradient. Snow continued to fall gently down, covering the footprints he had made. Artemis sighed and turned his face toward the sky. He closed his eyes and let the snow fall around him, a warm smile finding its way to his lips. Its moments like these when everything falls into place, and the universe seems so perfect. He stuck his arms out at his sides and spun in a slow circle. Could anything possibly be better?

When Artemis got inside he took off his black peacoat and headed to the living room. It was early still, so nobody would have left for work or school yet. He took a seat on the red velvet couch and pulled his legs up on to it. Myles and Beckett sat on the floor playing with Legos, but stopped and stared at him when they noticed him enter the room. Beckett smiled at waved at him then continued playing, but Myles gazed at Artemis with a strange look on his face, almost as if he were suspicious of his older brother. The toddler seemed to study Artemis intently and his gaze made Artemis uncomfortable. Myles turned to his twin and whispered, "don't you think its a little weird..."

Beckett looked up from his Legos and whispered back, "What do you mean? And why are we whispering?"

"We don't want him to hear us and what I mean is, don't you find it strange that Artemis is here?"

Beckett scrunched up his nose, "why would that be strange? He lives here."

Myles shook his head, "Beckett, you don't understand. Artemis died. We had a funeral for him."

Beckett rolled his eyes, "He's not dead, he's right there. Big Brother just left for a while. He's done it before, remember?"

"Its different this time, Beckett. He was buried, and nobody can survive underground in a coffin for six months. Besides, this Artemis doesn't act like Artemis. Its strange."

"Myles, its Artemis and he's alive. If it'll make you feel better I'll just go ask him." Beckett said then got up and walked over the Artemis. He stood there in front of him and cleared his throat. Artemis looked at him curiously and asked, "Beckett, is something wrong?"

Beckett looked up at him, "Big Brother, did you die?"

Artemis raised a questioning eyebrow, "Not that I can remember. And I don't feel dead. Why?"

"No reason. Its just... Its nothing." Beckett went back to his twin and whispered, "See."

Artemis sad back, looking sullen and confused. _Did I die? _He needed to know the truth; and he needed to ask somebody who would tell him the truth, no matter how much it hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's chapter 2. Let me know what you think.**

**_Chapter 2_**

Artemis poked his head through the door of the dojo where the family's most trusted bodyguard went to train and work out. He quietly stepped inside and sat on the bench near the door while the bodyguard threw punches and kicks at the practice dumbie. The man was tall, like a mountain, and his muscles were like pythons. This was one man you definitely wouldn't want to piss off. Butler glanced over at the small, pale boy on the bench and stopped pumbleling the dumbie. He made his way over to the bench and sat down next to him. The boy was obviously uneasy. He was still a little frighten by the bodyguard. He looked up at the man and Butler couldn't help but think about how much this boy looked like Artemis. But he wasn't Artemis; just a copy. This Artemis Fowl was nothing more than a flawed clone of the original Artemis Fowl. Artemis spoke, his voice quiet and barely audible, " Um.. Hello."

Butler responded quietly and gently, taking care not to frighten the child, "Hello, Artemis. Why are you here? You never come to see me while i'm training. Is everything alright?"

Artemis cast his gaze downward so Butler couldn't see the worry in his eyes, "I... I'm fine. Everything's... ok. I just needed to know something... That girl. The one that was with you when we met a few weeks ago. I need to talk to her... and I thought you might know how I could do that."

"You mean Holly?" Butler asked, slightly curious now as to what Artemis would need to talk to her about, "I'm not really sure how you could contact her, but there's a camera in your study that you could use to send a message to Foaly. He could have Holly stop by."

"Foaly?" Artemis asked. At this question, Butler's expression became a sad one, "He was there a few weeks ago as too. The centaur."

Artemis nodded, "Thank you. Um... what might this camera look like?"

"I think its small. I don't know much more than that."

"Thank you for your help. I needed it." Artemis smiled his thanks before getting up and leaving the dojo.

Artemis entered the old study that was suppose the be his. The place was dusty and covered in cobwebs; nobody had be in here for a long time. He tried the light switch. The bulb hiccuped a few times before staying on. The old wooden door creaked as he pulled it closed behind him. _I need to find a tiny camera. _He thought to himself, but he had no idea where to start. He didn't even really know what it looked like. With no clue what he was doing, Artemis started searching the room. He sifted through piles of old documents that had probably been important, once-upon-a-time. There were DVD's and CD's scattered about the desk and the floor, as if they'd been knock off their shelves. He picked them up and read the labels on some of them. They said things like, "Bank History" and "NASA's Top Secret Files", but some were written in strange symbols he didn't recognize. One in particular caught his interest, its label said "The Book of the People" and was followed by the same symbols as the other ones. Artemis sat that one next to the keyboard on the desk and put the others away. He would look at it later, but right now he was trying to find something. He started looking through the book shelf. The books were so covered in dust you could barely read the title underneath it. He took one down and wiped away the built up dust from its front cover then read the title aloud, "Quantum Physics: A Documentary on The Workings of The Universe." Artemis frowned at the book. Since he'd gotten back he's been interested in fantasy or science fiction novels. He hadn't even thought about stuff like this. Shaking his head, he placed the book back on the shelf. Which turned out to be a mistake because the shelf he sat it on fell down and all the book crashed to the floor with several loud bangs. Artemis stumbled back out of the way and bumped into the computer, accidentally hitting the power button. The PC whirred to life, initiating the start up. Once the surprise had gone and the moment of fear had passed he picked up the books and sat them in a neat stack on the filing cabinet next to the desk then turned his attention to the computer monitor. The wallpaper was a photograph of the pointy-eared girl with auburn hair. She didn't seem aware of the camera while she worked on filling out what seemed to be a report of some kind. Somehow he knew that he was to one who had taken the photo and that she wasn't very happy about it when she found out. Artemis shook his head- He needed to focus. Taking a closer look at the monitor, he spotted a tiny web cam sitting on top of it. It was as big around as his pinkie finger and half as long. Gingerly, he picked it up and read the words on the side, 'Property of Foaly. If Found Please Return to Police Plaza in Haven City.' This must be what he was looking for. He pushed the little button on the back and a small red light came on above the lens. He held it at a distance and spoke into it, "H-Hello. Foaly, is it? Um... I need to talk to Haley... er Halley. Please. This is very important." He hit the button again and the light went off. Hopefully his message went through.


	3. Chapter 3

**__****AN: Here's a rather short chapter. It tells about Holly's feelings toward all this.**

**_Chapter 3_**

Holly got out of bed in the morning and sighed. Another day of work. Begrudgingly, she started her morning routine. She took a shower, got dressed, had a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee for breakfast, then headed off to work just like she did every morning. She actually missed the days when the world was in crisis, at least then it was exciting and she got to be with her friends. The only friends she ever saw anymore was Foaly, and that was on the tiny monitor of her wrist communicator. And, somehow sensing that she was thinking about it, the watch-like device started beeping, letting her know that somebody was trying to contact her. Picking it up, she glanced at the contact name. Foaly. She pressed the green button and his smiling face took up the screen. He said, "Hey, Holly. How are you doing this morning?"

"The same as every morning. Are you calling about something important or just making conversation?"

"Wow. You sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Foaly huffed at her.

"Foaly, is this something important or not?"

"It is something important actually."

She groaned, "Well then, out with it."

"Geez. You've been so grumpy ever since Artemis lost his memories. Speaking of him, that's what this is about."

Holly's expression instantly became cold. Foaly shivered a bit from the look he was receiving from her.

"Artemis sent me a video message. He wants to talk to you, Holly."

For a moment her face lit up, "Does he remember?"

"I don't think so. He couldn't even get your name right."

At this her face dropped again. It had been a shock to find out that Artemis didn't have any of his memories when they brought him back to life. Foaly had explain that "memories are stored in the brain and being that Artemis was given a new body his memories were left in the old one."

Which meant that he might never get them back. The mere thought of it made her depressed. Though she wouldn't admit to it, Artemis was her best friend in the whole world, and losing him hurt. She wasn't too fond of the new Artemis either. He looked exactly like her friend, but his personality was completely different. Foaly had explain that as well. When she asked he had told her, "Holly, a person's personality is based from a combination of genetics and past experiences, mostly experiences. Artemis hasn't had any experiences yet to shape his personality. You remember when we mind-wiped him? Artemis's personality reverted back to how it was before he'd met you. its because he didn't have those memories that caused him to change."

She groaned again. Holly really didn't want to visit the clone, but it must be something important if he was asking for her. She lid her ID card through the security scanner on the LEP equipment room. The Door slid open with a whoosh and she stepped inside. She looked at the rows and rows of technology. A few weeks ago it had all been destroyed when the younger Opal Koboi had been shot. Half of Haven City had been demolished, and now it was almost as if it hadn't happened. Sure, there were still repair crews out making last minute fixes, but it was hardly noticeable. Holly took a pair of wings from a hook on the wall and strapped them to her back. All the equipment was new. Since the majority had been Koboi technology it all had to be replaced. Foaly had and few others had been working hard the past few weeks making new tech and restocking weapons. The wings were new and state of the art. Ordinarily, Holly would be looking forward to a flight above ground, but today she just wanted to be done with it. Strapping a neutrino to her belt, she headed off to the shuttle dock to go to the surface.

When Holly got to the surface she immediately shielded herself and turned on the heating coils in her suit. The air was cold and snow was falling. She flipped the switch on her wings to the on position; for a moment they spluttered, not wanting to work in the cold, the buzzed with life. She took off with ease and programmed her GPS to take her to Fowl Manor. It was late in the afternoon when the mansion came into view. The snow was coming down heavier now and wind buffeted her, almost pushing her backwards. Holly could barely see anything through her visor anymore and just hope she could find her way to the house alright. Amidst the sound of the wind she heard a loud clipping sound coming from behind her. Holly opened her visor and looked back. Her wings were coated with a growing layer of ice. By now it was thick enough around the motor area to stopped the wings from moving, meaning that she was going to fall out of the sky any moment. Before that could happen though, her momentum carried her headfirst into a tree branch. She fall into a snow bank catch almost every branch on her way down. For a moment she stood up, slightly dazed, then the read out on her helmet's visor got fuzzy and fizzled away and she passed out, falling back into the snow.


End file.
